[unreadable] This application will contribute to the achievement of the long-term goals of providing and maintaining consistently high quality, healthy animals for UAB research, testing and teaching programs, assuring care of animals consistent with the standards of the Guide for the Care and Use of Laboratory Animals, and providing a safe and healthy workplace for personnel who use or care for animals. The ventilated cage systems, cage change stations, biosafety cabinets, and hazardous waste dump station for which support is being sought will be used to upgrade the program in the second largest animal facility. The facility houses over 25 percent of the mouse populations on campus and supports the animal research activities of more than 40 PHS-funded investigators. This equipment also will facilitate improvements suggested by the AAALAC International, correct deficiencies identified by the Institutional Animal Care and Use Committee (IACUC), and prepare for the anticipated increase in the use of hazardous agents in response to the biodefense research initiative. [unreadable] [unreadable]